The Beauty & The Poet
by Dorothia
Summary: Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. The plan was for me to make myself pretty and catch the attention of some royal Prince. Despite that, we've always been poor until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.
1. Prologue: Letters

**A/N:** Yay! New story! I doubt anyone will notice this but I will dedicate each chapter to anyone who can figure out what story motivated me to writing this one. It's a lovely story that was written by another type of author. *hint hint* Anyway that's all I'm giving, this will go on until chapter 10 and then the "figure out" game will end because then it'd be obvious…

**Summary:** Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. The plan was for me to make myself pretty and catch the attention of some royal Prince. Despite that, we've always been poor until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.

**Rating**: M (The lemons will be cut out. I might post it on AFF or something though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_The pain, the weakness, the dread, the inhumane celerity, nothing is bright in this world. The days move along without you, without looking back to see if you need to catch up. It has no regards as to what matters to you, what your needs are, what your needs will be. Time moves along and will always move along without you._

_Date: December 25__th_

_To: Prince Sesshomaru_

_Dear Prince, there are too many questions to be asked but I will never speak of them, there are too many emotions but I will never show them. I don't understand myself; we have known each other for a long time yet I find trouble speaking to you. Minutes will turn into hours, will turn into days, will turn into months, will turn into years, time is flowing yet I am standing still. I am stuck in an area that I cannot escape from. My thoughts are never complete. Maybe this is a mistake, maybe it is too big of a leap, to go from poor to rich or to go from unnoticed to royalty, there is too much. I can hear the whispers. I can feel the judgment. I can see the differences between I and other women of royalty. I attract attention, the unwanted kind. I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say. I don't have a family anymore, I don't have personal belongings, I don't feel welcome, I don't feel at ease, I don't feel as though I am ready for royalty. All I have are these letters, these letters filled with emotion, letters that could go on forever if I had enough paper, letters that contain more information than you will ever know, letters that contains more emotion than you will ever see, letters that will never be sent to you._

_Kagome_

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! End of the epilogue. We get to go inside Kagome's head to see how she feels about things. Sorry it's one big paragraph and it's really short but don't worry my chapters are usually 6-9 pages long give or take.

_Review if you'd like! You can even leave a Guest Review, they are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Social Event

**A/N:** First Chapter! I actually don't have anything to say which is weird because I'm really talkative….. Strange but anyway you still have 9 more chapters to crack at what story I somewhat based this off of. :D Hehehehe. Oh! I accidently put Chapter 1 instead of Epilogue between the lines below on the Epilogue. If it bothers anyone please tell me so that I can change it. It didn't seem like that big of a deal to me so….

_Yeah I realized I forgot to edit this one chapter really quickly, so sorry to anyone who got the alert for it a little early :P_

**Summary:** Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. Until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.

**Rating**: M (The lemons will be cut out. I might post it on AFF or something though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"May Sango attend in my stead mother?" I had asked, maybe for the umpteenth time today, this was a daily thing.

"No." Mother said sternly, another daily thing.

"But mother, I don-"

"You don't what?" She asked, threateningly. "Kagome?"

"…." I remained quiet for a moment contemplating my options, as if I had any. "Nothing mother. I will go."

"Of course you will honey. This is the only way otherwise we will be stuck in poverty for the rest of our existence and it would be your fault."

I frowned, my fault? Why would it be my fault? She probably understood my thoughts as usual since she continued.

"You fail to attract royal attention every single round, I don't know what else to do. I trained you." You trained me? "I clothed you." With the money we need to eat. "We don't have any money left, your relatives are starting to decrease the amount they usually send." Maybe because you keep using them for being me clothes for the Social Events.

But I simply nodded; I would never say these things for many reasons. One, she would slap me and two, she would blame me for bruising my face. Typical motherhood right? I bowed and retreated to my room where Sango laid on the bed, brooding.

Sango is my younger sister by three years and to be honest, I find her more attractive than me so I don't understood why mother forces me to go when Sango is entirely willing. Mother didn't seem to make sense to me anymore.

Sango snugged into a fetal position, probably to make me feel guilty. For what? I was being _forced_ to go, not the other way around.

"Sango." I muttered, what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry better luck next time' or 'Mother thinks you're uglier than me'? Yeah both of them sounded pretty harsh to me. Either way, Sango took the decision away from me by sitting up and talking instead.

I took a deep breath and sat down. The only reason why I'm calm is because this is also a daily thing. Go figure.

"Sister! Why did not convince her?" She screamed then her eyes widened upon noticing mother's shadow beneath the door crevice.

"Kagome." She sang outside. "Be sure to get ready, we leave in two hours dear."

I remained quiet, what was the point of replying to that? "Kagome?" Her hand rattled the doorknob and I caved in. "Yes mother! I will." I sighed once I heard her footsteps retreating.

Sango growled and huffed, crossing her arms like a child. I sighed and made my way over to her, I didn't know what to say so I just hugged her for what seemed like eternity. When will this all end, I can't keep going to Social Events and pretend like I enjoy it. That's probably why no one wants to court me, I give off the '_I'm not interested'_ vibe.

I looked down at her and smiled, mother is going to kill me for this. "Let us get ready." Sango looked up in disbelief, "Really?" She practically squealed. I nodded, "Yup, come on. You're going to your first Social Event."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We were both ready by the time mother called. Sango was dressed in a dark red dress with golden frills, her hair was up and to the side, the ends reaching her upper breast, her makeup was light with a bright shade of red to show off her eyes and her shoes had about an inch or two of a heel, not much. I was dressed in a dark blue dress, there was a dragon symbol on the edge of my light blue frills and my eye shadow was a dark grey to bring out my bright blue eyes. My shoes were jet black but my dress overflowed to the ground so no one would see them anyway.

"Kagome! It is time!"

"Coming mother!" I turned to Sango, "I will distract mother while you hide in the back of the carriage okay?" Sango nodded excitingly and I sent a silent prayer to the gods, hoping that everything went right tonight.

"Kagome!" Mother called and I rushed outside and down the strairs. "I am ready mother."

Her eyes scanned my appearances and nodded in approval, she motioned for me to come over but I shook my head slightly. "Mother your blouse does not match your shoes, come let us fix you." She frowned and looked down, "Well I guess." She agreed and I managed to catch a glimpse of Sango as she went out the back door.

"You know what?" I added, "Actually it is not, it seems the lighting is affecting my eyes. Let us go mother." Mother frowned, suspicion clouding her eyes. By the gods! Please do not notice that I am deceiving you. Luckily, she waved her hand dismissingly and muttered a few things under her breath before leading us to the carriage.

On our way to the palace, the driver looked back at mother, "It seems that my horses are slow tonight, it seems to me that more weight was added to the carriage." My heart pounded in my chest, my god, we are doomed. "Your horses need to be trained better." She leaned over to me, "We shall find another driver to take us to these events, he has become incompetent." Mother whispered and I nodded. Forgive me driver, I just cost you your job.

Once we arrived, I ushered mother to get inside the palace and looked behind me to see Sango staring back at me, goodness, we hadn't gotten this far in the plan. I motioned for her to sit still and she nodded. Mother walked me around, introducing me to several men of status.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." One man took my hand and kissed my knuckles as I bowed. "My name is Inuyasha."

I flashed a quick smile, "My name is Kagome. The pleasure is all mine prince."

Inuyasha waved his hand, "Please, Inuyasha is just fine."

"But my lord, surely, that must be disrespectful." He shook his head and stared into my eyes, he had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were golden and bright, tiny specks of silver were there as well. I stared in awe and he chuckled. "I seem to have that effect on ladies."

I shook my head, his ego was going to get him one day. "My, are we not confident of ourselves."

"You should be, I must say you are the most beautiful woman I have met tonight and I assure you, I have met many."

I playfully, and lightly, smacked his forearm. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed, "Surely you jest."

His eyes darkened and he lowered his head next to mine, his ears barely touching my ears. I could feel his breath on the tip of my ears and I had to resist a shiver. "Say it." He ordered, when I remained silent he grabbed my waist, "Say my name again."

I froze, what was happening? One moment we were engaging in some friendly banter and the next he was breathing down my ear? Dear god help me! "Inu-" My response was cut short my mother coming up behind me. "Kagome, I would like to introduce you to someone." She grabbed my arm and I winced, that was very painful, I was in trouble wasn't I.

"It is a pleasu-" Inuyasha started and my mother flashed him a smile. "I know who you are, Prince Inuyasha, the pleasure is all mine." And she forced me forward and dragged me away from him. My eyes lingered onto his, he blew a kiss my way and mouthed something that I didn't quite catch.

"Kagome you disappoint me." My heart pounded again, did she find out about Sango? "You went to the second prince instead of the first. Luckily for you, I don't make mistakes like you. Prince Sesshomaru is waiting to meet you."

"Mother I need to use the ladies room, Prince Inuyasha may have altered my appearances and I would like to look my best for the future King." Mother nodded and motioned for me to go away.

I started towards the bathroom before bolting to the side, where the exit was, Sango was probably still waiting for me. I broke into a run when I got to the hallway and managed to smack into someone, face first.

"My goodness I am so sorry." I quickly muttered, bowing repeatedly. Goodness, of course I ran into someone. My eyes quickly took in consideration the long white hair that reach this person's feet, his hair is really long.

I looked up to find Inuyasha's eye color staring at me except his eyes were different. His eyes looked guarded, the golden color looked a lot older. Once I took a good look at him I realized he was absolutely gorgeous!

He didn't even dress like the rest of us, this man was wearing a white based kimono with red markings. He had a yellow sash that looked like it was tied professionally and what seemed like a white ball of fluff on his right shoulder. Was that even normal? At least he was wearing normal shoes. I looked back up and saw his ears, they were pointy! I blinked repeatedly but then it was gone. Great Kagome, now you're seeing things. I did notice the purple eyeshadow though, wasn't that reserved for girls?

I heard a growl, only to notice that it came from him. What was he growling for? His golden orbs stared into my ocean blues and we remained silent until I noticed the red stain on his kimono. It looked like lipstick…..Dear god! Please tell me I didn't…. Did I?

"I am so sorry!" My eyes widened in horror, we were already poor and the kimono looked like it cost a fortune! Mother was going to kill me! I set my hand near the stain, "Please allow me to repay yo-"

The next thing I knew, I was looking to the right with a sting on my left cheek and his right arm was lifted as if he just slapped someone. Holy Jesus Mary Joseph! He did slap someone! ME!

Subconsciously, my hands touched my bruise and it stung. He hit me pretty hard too! Then I heard his voice,

"Do not set your common paws on my person."

I stared at him for a moment, my brain wheels were malfunctioning. Did I hear him say I had paws? Did he just call me common? I mean sure, we're not rich but at least we're not sitting in the streets!

My right hand did what any other 'I was just slapped' female hand would do, it raised itself and slapped him right back. It wasn't until afterwards that I noticed that a) I just slapped a royal person and b) he looked like he was ready to kill me with his own claws. In my defense, I wasn't planning on doing that…..Did that count as defense? Of course my mouth couldn't just keep shut either.

"First of all, I don't know who you think you are setting your own filthy royal paws on me. Us commoners actually have a sense of respect you know?" I hissed. "You royals always assume you're better than us, sure you have all this fame and money and riches and whatever you guys have but when it comes down to who has the best chance of survival in a world where riches don't matter, I hope you know that you 'royals'" I spat, "wouldn't stand a chance against us."

I glared at him, oh my god! What in the world am I doing?! "Keep that in mind because one day you royal jackasses are going to be in a situation where you will need us, and I pray for the day you come to my doorsteps with a request." Which will probably never happen but my mouth kept going anyway.

I wiped my hands on his kimono, just to show off how dirty he was and held my head up high. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sister to tend to."

My feet quickly walked off before breaking into a sprint once I was out of sight. Oh well, I better say goodbye to my family since I probably won't be alive anymore. I had a good life. Why oh why can't my body do what my mind is telling it to?

I finally reached the carriage to find Sango asleep, "Sango!" I hissed, "Wake up!"

She yawned and stretched, "Hmm? Sister? What happened to the Social Event?" Sango quickly sat up, "Oh my goodness! What happened to the Social Event?"

"Calm down, you missed nothing. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and walked back inside with her, secretly hoping that whoever I pissed off wasn't looking for me. While Sango stared at everything in awe, I noticed mother making her way towards us. She was going to find out anyway right?

"You are in so much trouble young lady! I told you to stay home!" She hissed at Sango then looked at me with an angel-like face. "Kagome, I want you to meet Lord Sesshomaru, come come."

"Do not worry Ms. Higurashi, she need not move from her spot. I am already here." The voice from earlier whispered, sounded menacing to me. I turned around to stare at the golden orbs from earlier. Please tell me he wasn't who I'm thinking he is. I was frozen, completely and utterly frozen. He noted this and grabbed my hand, bringing my knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Ms. Higurashi." He stared at me with a smirk, my mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. I was still frozen, mother smacked me on the arm.

"Kagome!" She hissed, "Say something!" I remained frozen. "I think it is time for us to leave Lord Sesshomaru, we will see you at the next Social Event." She bowed then turned to us.

Mother grabbed my wrist, and Sango's, and dragged us back to the carriage. She was muttering something about me being disrespectful, rude, annoying, childish but honestly I wasn't paying attention.

I was too busy thinking one thing, and that was: _"Oh my god! I slapped the Future King!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Kagome, what have you done? Hope you guys liked this one! I honestly didn't realize that Kagome was very religious in this story until now, did you realize the amount of times she said the word "God" in this chapter? Jeezzz, I feel bad for her though, I would probably turn into a nun if I ever slapped Sesshomaru...*sigh* Poor Kagome.  
If any of you are reading my story Humpty Dumpty, I'm going to be putting up the updates reaaaaaaaally slowly for it. The chapters are somewhat longer on that one (9-12 pages) and it takes a while for me to write it because I want everything to be perfect. I'm several chapters in advance I just need to write them out. If anyone wants to be a beta for that story please PM me and teach me ways to do that since I'm "wet behind the ears" when it comes to Fanfiction. I'm going to be focusing on this one instead! Okay that's enough talking about serious stuff.

_Reviews are appreciated! It's even possible to leave a guest review! See you all next week :D_


	3. Beginning of a Sentence

**A/N:** Second Chapter! Last week we had Kagome slap Sesshomaru and contemplate death so that was fun. Hopefully she's a little less suicidal after the whole ordeal. You might notice that my writing style changes from chapter to chapter. This is because I am trying to find a writing style that suits me, if any of you find that I write better a certain way leave a review telling me what chapter had my best writing. That'd be really appreciated :D Uhhhh no major announcements really so! Let's move on with the story!

**PS: Still getting used to this whole fanfiction format so I apologize for the people who keep getting alerts for this. _ SO sorry guys.**

**Summary:** Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. Until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.

**Rating**: M (The lemons will be cut out. I might post it on AFF or something though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"He will kill me"

One flower down, 4 to go.

"He will not"

3 to go.

"He will kill me"

2 to go.

"He will not"

1 to go.

"He will kill me."

I looked over at the pile of ripped up flowers on my right side, they always gave the same verdict, he will kill me. Maybe it was true. I mean I'm pretty sure all the flowers weren't plotting against me….right?

I sighed, I was going nuts. It's been a week since the last Social Event and to be honest, I contemplated suicide at least 5 times. Only I have the worst luck, not only did I bump into Lord Sesshomaru, future king, I dirtied his expensive looking kimono and I slapped him. If he ever reported me, which I think he will, I would be thrown in jail. Considering I would have assault charges, chances are, I'll be coming back with grey hairs. Death seemed like the better option.

As the days went by, I realized 3 things that made me not go through with suicide. a) I was too much of coward to do it, b) it's been an entire week with nothing and c) I was still too much of a coward to do it so all those reasons shattered my plans.

I assumed everything was okay, it had been an entire week and honestly, he probably considered me a nuisance and didn't bother anymore. Or at least that's what I was hoping for while wallowing in my own self-pity until mother burst in the room with the worst possible news.

Lord Sesshomaru had requested for me himself.

Poor mother, she probably assumed this was a good thing. I contemplated suicide once more as I watched her dance around the room. She was absolutely joyful, probably thinking that Lord Sesshomaru had requested for me out of liking….It couldn't be more wrong.

Mother used up the last of our money for new outfits, she dressed me herself, something she hasn't done in a very long time, put my makeup on and forced me to walk around pretending I was royalty. Honestly, I didn't care, this was probably the last time she was going to see me anyway. The day I see that man again would be my last day.

I prayed to the gods that maybe I had been dreaming this all along. Maybe I didn't bump into him, maybe I didn't smudge lipstick all over his expensive-looking kimono, maybe he didn't slap me and maybe I didn't slap him.

Unfortunately, all that praying went to the garbage because here I was, standing in front of the Inutaisho Mansion. I was planning on running away until I remembered mother was standing behind me, running away would be disgraceful and probably the worst thing I could do at this point. I raised my head up high and marched forward, ready to meet my fate.

The large double doors closed behind me but I remained confident, on the outside. Two women ushered me forward, down several hallways and what seemed to be another set of double doors. They bowed, which made me feel weird, then turned around and left me there. I stared at them leaving me for what seemed like an eternity, maybe if I asked them they would stay. Probably not.

I looked back at the doors and knocked, "Come." I heard and, with great difficulty, stepped inside the room.

The first thing I noticed was the large amount of books there; this place probably had more books than the state library. The second thing I noticed was Sesshomaru, he sat behind a large desk with an impressive stack of books. He was dressed in the same kimono as before, was this some sort of symbolism? Like maybe he thought it would be ironic if I stared at the same piece of clothing he was wearing when I angered him? Who knew Lord Sesshomaru had a sense of humor.

Hesitantly, my feet stepped forward until I arrived in front of his desk. Golden orbs were scanning a book until I cleared my throat, causing him to snap his book shut. It startled me and I took a step backwards to avoid any sudden hits. A woman could never be safe around this man.

"Lord Sesshomaru." At least my voice was casual. "How lovely of you to invite me to your home." I closed my eyes, for what? I didn't know.

When I didn't hear a response I opened one eye to find him staring at me, analyzing me as if I was a piece of paper. I didn't like that.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" More silence. Why did I come all this way if he was just going to stare at me. "Well in that case, it was nice seeing you. I ho-"

"You will not leave." He cut me off, simple and short.

"Alright." Two could play at this game. I stared and he stared. I stared some more and he stared some more. Okay maybe I was losing this one.

"Look I don'-"

Abruptly, he stood up; the friction of his wooden chair against the ground caused a loud screeching sound. I flinched and he smirked. Wonder what he was smirking about.

"You might be wondering why this Sesshomaru waited an entire week before calling upon you." He started. Yes I was but I have a feeling he's going to tell me why. "This Sesshomaru was contemplating your punishment."

His back leaned up against his desk; I didn't even realize he had moved in front of me. "Pressing charges deemed satisfying, your filth would rot in a jail and the world would have one less vermin sneaking around."

Lord Sesshomaru seemed like the quiet type, a man of few words what's that fancy word for it? Taciturn. Obviously I was wrong.

"However I feel that making your life as miserable as possible for the rest of your puny existence seemed fitting. You are to live here."

Oh that's great. Now I suddenly wanted to grab his hand and gut my own heart out with it. Since when was I this suicidal? I gasped inwardly; this man had such an effect on people.

"Um…" I had no idea what to say, what does one say to that? "So you are not going to report me for assault and make me spend the rest of my days in jail?" He snarled at me, I'm assuming that's a yes.

Suddenly my day just got even better. Lord Sesshomaru was not going to report me! I grabbed his hand, probably not the best idea right now but who cared?

"Thank you my lord!" I rejoiced, "For picking the merciful option."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at me before snapping his hand back; he reached behind him to grab a towel and wiped his hand clean. Was he a germaphobic? Or was he just trying to show me how dirty I was? Probably the latter, but honestly, I did not care at this point.

He motioned for me to go away with his hand, again, I felt like a peasant but it was fine since I wasn't dying today or tomorrow. I stepped out his office and made my way down a large corridor, assuming I would reach the exit however, I arrived in front of another set of double doors. Curiously, I peeked in to find several women prancing around. I was not surprised, Lord Sesshomaru seemed like he had many female candidates for marriage, I just never imagined this many.

The moment one of them noticed my presence it seemed like everything stopped. All women stopped cavorting to stare at me; I was feeling a _little_ uncomfortable.

Almost simultaneously, all women moved to the side to let one frail looking one walk through. She seemed pretty enough, her long black hair almost reach the floor and her clothes clung to every curve of her body. I almost whistled, this is probably what I would look like if I waited a few years, I looked back up to her face and realized one thing. She looked exactly like me! Except prettier and better! Life was so cruel.

She flashed me an elegant smile and bowed, "Hello, my name is Kikyo. Are you the newest addition to Sesshomaru's Harem?"

I shook my head, "Nope!" Making sure to pop out the "p" "He invited me to live here but he didn't mention anything about a harem." I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not but I could have sworn I saw her twitch in what? Anger?

Yup must be my imagination since she flashed me another smile. "Well then, I was just about to leave." I added, "Would one of you mind showing me the exit to this place? It's my first time here." Kikyo seemed to twitch again….. My eyes must be playing tricks on me today.

Almost immediately, a pair of twins walked past me and disappeared behind the door.

"I will have them show you the door. Pleasure to meet you…."

I blinked, "Oh!" I had completely forgotten to introduce myself. "Sorry, my name is Kagome."

Kikyo nodded and pointed to the door; I nodded, waved and walked out. My feet were walking quickly, for some reason, I was feeling uneasy. The women inside the harem were looking at me as if I was some new piece of meat they could tear apart.

And what's with that Kikyo anyway? She looked like a mob leader; I really need to get out of here.

"Thank you girls." I bowed slightly and made my way to the door they had just led me to.

It all happened so fast, one moment I was staring at the stairs leading to freedom and the next I was tumbling down to the end of the staircase. It was so painful, the edges of Lord Sesshomaru's palace's stairs dug into my skin, I'm pretty sure I was bleeding.

My eyes widened once I looked at the twins, their arms were outstretched as if they just pushed someone. Oh yeah, they did. Me!

"Wha- Bu- You-" I stuttered, this was not making any sense. They were being so nice two minutes ago, what changed?!

This wasn't the end, so far from it. The next thing I knew, my skin was burning, specifically my legs and I heard screaming. It took a moment for me to realize it was my voice that was shouting so loudly out of pain. Whatever they were dropping on me was boiling hot, I could even feel my skin peeling. My eyes darted towards my arms and legs, they were covered in black goo. It wasn't until I saw it cooling that I realized they were dropping boiling tar on me. Tar! Of all things, tar!

My heart lurched, or should I say dropped. After tar usually comes feathers, out of fear I quickly moved away. This pain was excruciating, I felt like my skin was coming off as I scraped my legs on the cement, trying to get away from the feathers.

I realized afterwards that there were no feathers, just the tar. Ocean blue orbs darted upwards to see none other than Kikyo holding a bucket, black goo was dripping out of it, sizzling even.

I shivered, never in my life have I ever experienced such hatred. Is this why Lord Sesshomaru decided to let me live here, so that the women in his harem did the killing for him? Frustration was flourishing through me, frustration and anger. Tears welled up in my eyes, I couldn't even make out whatever Kikyo was trying to tell me at this point.

Once the first tears were shed and my vision cleared for the most part I noticed she was mouthing something to me. Something along the lines of,

"Run." She mouthed, "Run and do not come back."

Goodness gracious, don't have to tell me twice.

_Now that I look back at it, this was when everything changed. When everything I could possibly stand for just flip-flopped. This was when my hell started._

* * *

**A/N: **Whoo! Done with Chapter two. Took a while because of school, I'm currently enrolled in 3 AP classes and practically all honors so forgive me if updates are slow. In case some of you don't know about tar, simple really. If it gets on your skin it's usually really hot and when it cools it's a pain to take off. Clearly these ladies are psycho and have nothing to do with their lives.

No sorry, the tar and feathering don't exactly give a clue to what story this fanfic is based off of. It's actually not even close to anything yet. It might be a little more obvious the next chapter because we get to see a bit more of what's going on with Sesshomaru and what he's thinking.

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Yay? Sucks? Doesn't matter if it's positive or not, don't forget to leave me some love (or hate) in the reviews! :D

_Guest Reviews are also possible!_


	4. Followed by Shadows

**A/N:** Third Chapter! I feel really bad for Kagome, getting tar all over her like that. *sigh* I'm so evil. Anyway! This is where the chapters start getting slightly longer, just so you know time has passed and the bullies haven't stopped messing around with her. So yeah, read and hopefully enjoy!

Special thank you to **Rebelchickie** for being an awesome reviewer, this person made me feel a lot better about my writing. You're awesome! *thumbs up*

**Summary:** Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. Until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.

**Rating**: M (The lemons will be cut out. I might post it on AFF or something though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

I couldn't even recognize myself anymore; ocean blue orbs stared at the mirror in front of me. I used to care about my appearances; I used to love looking at myself in the mirror to see my face looking full and plump, to see my almost non-existent but still there curves and most of all, the one thing I prided in, my skin. For some reason my skin has always been pretty clear, apparently I had nice skin but all of that changed two months ago.

Yes I said it, it's been two months since I moved in against my will. Two months since Sesshomaru's harem have been harassing me. Two months since I've lost myself.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror again and flinched. My skin lost its beautiful color. It was dark from dirt and swollen in many areas. Some part of it were even dark, particularly my arms and legs. My hands reached for the sink, clumsily turning the knob for some water. It splashed around the sink and burned my skin, it's become so irritated lately, no wonder water had that effect on it.

I sighed before, grudgingly, splashing water on my face. My body froze at the pain, I wouldn't cry. Today was the day I was going to stop crying, after what happened yesterday with Sesshomaru, I had cried myself to sleep yesterday night. I made a promise to myself, a promise I intended to keep. Now how far I was going to go with it was the question….

**YESTERDAY**

_Lord Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at exactly 5:00 in the morning. Routinely, his legs (because swinging it over the bed was too beneath him) gracefully stepped out of his silken bed. The way was going to be long today however, having been trained to endure anything thrown at him, Lord Sesshomaru did not complain nor did he voice out his opinions about how he did not feel like doing work today. _

_That's just how things were, how things will be for the rest of his life. Now complaining was no longer an option, you just do. Unlike most princes, or should he say elder princes, Lord Sesshomaru did not require the assistance of a servant in the mornings. He would rather do his own biddings, of course they were allowed to step in and clean the room but that was all. _

_The eldest prince made his way towards the restrooms, first staring at his reflection in the mirror to realize he did not have any dark circles. Naturally, one of his kind was not capable of such things no matter how late he retired the previous night. Lord Sesshomaru inwardly thanked his ancestors for this particular reason._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I have prepared dinner for you." A young maid announced from behind the door. He would need to fire her later today, no one was allowed to step in his room before 6:30, it was clearly 6:25._

"_Hn." He replied._

_After an inhumanly quick shower, he stepped out to find his breakfast on his bed. Clearly, this maid was testing his patience. It was clearly routine to put the breakfast on the table beside the bed, to avoid making a mess. Lord Sesshomaru sighed, this maid must be an amateur._

"_Jaken" His velvety voice called out, not a minute later his faithful servant stepped in. _

"_Yes Milord?"_

"_Fire the new maid. She's committed 2 infractions as of yet and I would like no more."_

"_Yes Milord. Anything else Milord?"_

_Lord Sesshomaru frowned, having someone refer to him as such was very flattering and ego fattening however, overusing it does get out of hand. He merely turned his back on the man at the door, who took this as his permission to leave, and stared at the breakfast._

_The eldest prince leisurely walked over to his balcony and automatically regretted it. There, a few feet away, was the vermin he allowed in his palace._

_Honestly, this was one of the few decisions Lord Sesshomaru reconsidered. Never has he ever needed to consider a decision he had made. To be honest, the piece of trash walking around his lawn infuriated him but, at the same time, intrigued him. He would never admit it was a breath of fresh air to have someone go against him, as much as Lord Sesshomaru denied it, it was true._

_For the first time in his life, the eldest prince was in shock. To think a being such as that laid a hand on his person and insulted him beyond recognition would get away with it unscarred was infuriating. His plans were to make her life a living nightmare but alas, the last two months were full of work so his plans were foiled. He made a promise to start the torturing by next Saturday._

If only he knew what the maidens in his Harem were doing to the poor girl. Her torture started the day before she moved in.

_His breakfast went by peacefully along with his desk work. He needed to think up a plan with Britain. France only had so much power in the New World, obviously they needed to step their game up. Britain however was being difficult, curse that Naraku and his large empire. We'll show him that France is just starting._

_Unfortunately his thoughts were cut short by the sound of vase crashing directly outside his door. Lord Sesshomaru had no idea why his hand was in front of the knob in two seconds flat but for some unknown reason, his interest had been spicked. He turned the knob and opened the door._

"_Oh dear! Forgive me Kagome!" Kikyo quickly reached for Kagome's arm but the injured girl flinched. Her ocean blue orbs widened in fear at the girl who was attempting to help her._

_Lord Sesshomaru blinked in confusion at Kagome then looked at Kikyo._

"_Forgive me Milord. She seems to have been clumsy." Kikyo quickly bowed for the injured girl whom Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were now locked on. He had not seen her in two months due to how far their dwellings were but still he had not expected expected her to look so….much worse._

_Where there was light in her eyes is now replaced with a dull ocean blue, a small part of him actually enjoyed looking into her eyes. Her skin looked so pale, sickly even. He could even see the outline of her ribs as if she had been starving herself._

_Lord Sesshomaru could not find it in himself to make a scene in front of Kikyo; after all, she was his number one candidate for marriage, against his own wishes. He motioned for Kikyo to leave and noticed Kagome flinch when Kikyo set a hand on her and wished the injured girl well._

_The young harem maiden walked away, confidence in her step but Lord Sesshomaru paid no attention. His patience was thinning when her decision to not move from her spot was made._

"_Stand up vermin." Kagome sighed then looked up, fury clouding her eyes. Ah, yes, this was the Kag- Vermin he was familiar with._

"_Why hello Lord Sesshomaru, how do you do? It's been 2 years?" Sarcasm laced her voice._

_The young lord smirked, "Of course one of your caliber can not make the difference between months and years."_

_Suddenly her eyes darkened, "It feels like years…." She probably wasn't expecting the eldest prince to hear her._

"_In any case, I'll just clean this up." She bent down to pick up a few of the shards before cutting her fingers. That was to be expected, suspected Lord Sesshomaru. The vermin always seemed like a klutz to him, maybe that's where she got those cuts on her arms? _

_For some reason, it seemed a little unbecoming to see her this way. Bent over doing an act only a maid should do. Subconsciously it irked him._

"_Leave it. Accompany me out." The vermin seemed to freeze, he wondered why to see Kikyo pass by, her gaze clearly fixed on the woman in front of him. Again, Lord Sesshomaru paid no attention to her until she materialized behind._

"_Oo! Milord! May I tag along? I could not help but overhear your conversation."_

"_Yes overhearing indeed." He replied before turning around. Kagome quickly rushed to the palace's entrance with a singing Kikyo on her trails, as hot as fire._

_Lord Sesshomaru again, paid no minds to the signs and proceeded to getting himself ready for the outside world._

**_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_**

_Lord Sesshomaru decided on the gardens behind the palace, they were a maze and could possibly take up time while traveling. Subconsciously, he wished Kikyo were not with him. He really wanted to talk to Kag- the vermin about her scars._

"_Is that not right Milord?" Kikyo asked for the umpteenth time this afternoon. Why was she number one candidate again? Lord Sesshomaru suddenly gained amnesia._

"_Hn." He replied._

_The vermin to his left, a position she chose herself to separate herself from the nuisance on his right, stifled a laugh. For some reason she felt protected with Lord Sesshomaru by her side. Even though Kikyo was hear, her mood had brightened for the first time in two months. Quite ironic that the person that made her feel the most alive at the moment also made her contemplate death several times in a single week. Wow, the wonders of this man._

"_What is so funny?" Kikyo snapped and suddenly all happiness from the vermin's eyes sunk away._

"_Nothing." She mumbled and continued walking with the other two while Kikyo pranced along with the next story._

_A few minutes later Lord Sesshomaru realized he could no longer stand this, he motioned for Kikyo to go meet the man at the gates. The man looked familiar to him and Kikyo was the best to deal with him, stated Lord Sesshomaru._

_Kikyo nodded happily, probably ecstatic that Lord Sesshomaru trusted her with something. _

_In her absence, Kagome let out a breath she had not realized she was holding._

"_What about her causes you to become as stiff as a board?"_

_Kagome stiffened again, unconsciously crossing her arms. "I am not stiff around her." She forced herself to relax, with success._

"_Hn." He replied, it sounded like a disbelieving "Is that so?"_

_Lord Sesshomaru suddenly looked up, "Ah Kikyo."_

_The vermin's arms suddenly dropped and she stiffened, considerably so._

_Lord Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled in amusement, this was rather entertaining._

"_That was not funny!" Kagome barked, that was also rather entertaining. "I cannot believe you!"_

"_It was my duty to detect your lie and provide proof against it."_

_The vermin sighed then proceeded to shake her head. "You're such a dog." She commented, mischief clouding her own eyes. "Sniffing around for evidence."_

_The vermin probably thought she had won this little banter but he noticed Kikyo approaching. "Ah Kikyo."_

_The young woman chuckled, "I am not falling for it again!" She pointed at Lord Sesshomaru then swung her arm around to prove a point. Unfortunately, her land smacked right onto Kikyo's face, directly center. Lord Sesshomaru was impressed at her accuracy, he wanted to see her with a bow._

_Kikyo gasped, clearly distraught at this and whirled her offender around. Whatever Kikyo whispered into her ear caused Lord Sesshomaru to reconsider his definition of the word fear. The look on the vermin's face expressed pure terror and something else, as if someone had just threatened her family. _

_Suddenly, the vermin took off towards the gates, completely forgetting everything about the day her, Kikyo and him had planned._

_It angered him, slightly but obviously his perfect stoic face revealed nothing. Kikyo latched onto his arm, "How rude do you not think so Milord? To leave so suddenly without a word."_

_Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, unfortunately, it was only a fraction of a millimeter so it was not noticeable. "Hn."_

_The young lord turned around and headed for his dwellings, oblivious to the sinister expression overt on Kikyo's face. She smiled and chuckled darkly before walking in the opposite direction, too bad Lord Sesshomaru didn't hear her next words. "No matter what, you are too late dear little Kagome."_

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

_It was well past midnight when a loud knock awoke him from his slumbers. The, now annoyed, eldest prince stepped out of his bed to unlock the door. Whoever it was, was going to know he was displeased with the interruption. _

_He was taken by surprise when he saw the woman standing before him. Her eyes were now dull and she was wet, soaking even. The vermin's hair was matted onto her cheeks and neck. She even smelled of burned wood and gasoline, what in the world happened?_

_Lord Sesshomaru chose to stay quiet and let her snap out of the trance she was clearly in. It took a few minutes before Kagome snapped out of it and stared up at him, the expression on her face causing his (supposedly still beating) heart to malfunction for a break second. She looked broken, defeated, nothing like the vermin he was used to, to the vermin he met._

"_They are gone." Her voice croaked, surprisingly Lord Sesshomaru caught it._

"_Who are gone?"_

"_They are gone." She repeated, "Nothing left. Absolutely nothing."_

_Lord Sesshomaru now openly frowned; she was making absolutely no sense at the moment._

"_What is gone? What are you speaking of?" _

_Kagome opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out, she just stood there with a gaping mouth that kept opening and closing like a dying fish. _

_Now Lord Sesshomaru was getting annoyed, she was making no sense. _

"_Go stay in the Harem for tonight then come back and talk to me when you have regained the ability to speak." He started closing the door but it abruptly stopped, his eyes glanced down to notice her foot in the doorway._

"_Don't." She immediately replied, cutting him off. "Don't send me there." Tears were in her eyes, they were falling down like a waterfall unable to contain itself. _

"_Then explain."_

_Then she grew quiet once more, Lord Sesshomaru had no patience for things like these. They irked him immensely so due to his father doing the same. Out of anger his grip tightened around the door handle, "Leave. Now. Before you anger me. Stay in the harem."_

_With a slam, the eldest prince quickly closed the door in her face. Oblivious to the sad, heart wrenching look Kagome's face held. Slowly but surely, she made her way towards her old dwelling._

_Before Kagome could reside to a separate room several rooms beside Lord Sesshomaru's. She always felt protected here due to the lock on the door; Kikyo and the rest of the harem could not barge in here without causing a racket that would wake up the prince. For that she was thankful._

_Now she wondered why Lord Sesshomaru asked her to go to the Harem. Did he want to kick her out? Has he found some sort of liking in her and wanted to promote her to one of the ladies in the Harem? At the thought she frowned and her tears were once again cascading down her cheeks. That should have been good news; mother would be so proud but only Kikyo's angered face appeared in her mind. _

_The look on Kikyo was murderous; she would not put it past the Harem leader to commit such crimes. It probably would not best to anger her any more than she already has. But staying here was no longer an option, today was fun. Probably the most fun she's had her entire life._

_Walking through the gardens with Lord Sesshomaru had been a breath of fresh air, for the first time in two months she could relax and not flinch or scream in pain. She just felt free._

_As if by instinct, her hand started flowing, writing. There was a piece of paper on the desk that she had not noticed before, did she put it there? Kagome had no idea._

_She merely wrote and wrote her heart out. _

Date: December 25th

To: Prince Sesshomaru

Dear Prince, there are too many questions to be asked but I will never speak of them, there are too many emotions but I will never show them. I don't understand myself; we have known each other for a long time, **or at least it feels that way** yet I find trouble speaking to you **about what matters the most.** Minutes will turn into hours, will turn into days, will turn into months, will turn into years, time is flowing yet I am standing still. I am stuck in an area that I cannot escape from. My thoughts are never complete. Maybe this is a mistake, maybe it is too big of a leap, to go from poor to rich or to go from unnoticed to royalty, there is too much. **It's a shame, mother would be so disappointed to find that I have given up the barely started quest of trying to be with you.** I can hear the whispers. I can feel the judgment. I can see the differences between I and other women of royalty.

_Suddenly Kagome was reminded of Kikyo and the ladies of the Harem, the differences between her and those women were so obvious it was painful. Even so, she continued to write._

**It is painstakingly obvious that I am not made out for this this, I have learned my lesson.** I attract attention, the unwanted kind.

_Her mind wandered to the ladies that dropped tar on her skin, other than Kikyo that is. That kind of attention, she did not want it._

I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say. I don't have a family anymore, I don't have personal belongings, I don't feel welcome, I don't feel at ease, I don't feel as though I am ready for royalty.

_Kagome's tears stained the paper and started smudging some part of her writing. She rewrote it delicately to not waste any paper. It was true, Kagome was left with nothing._

All I have are these letters, these letters filled with emotion, letters that could go on forever if I had enough paper, letters that contain more information than you will ever know, letters that contains more emotion than you will ever see, letters that will never be sent to you **in time**. **Merry Christmas dear prince, it is a shame I could not spend my Christmas and birthday with you. May we meet again but considering where I am headed, I would not recommend you follow me too soon.**

_Kagome smiled at the last line, after all, Lord Sesshomaru had a whole country to rule soon. Who would govern it if he decided to get up and elope with me. Suddenly, Kagome burst out laughing at the thought of eloping. That would never happen. She wondered why she cared so much, had she truly fallen for the prince? No, that was not it, she would notice._

_Suddenly it clicked, she did not love him but she started getting attached to him due to the slight kindness he had shown her earlier today. A slight smile graced her lips before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared._

_Quickly, Kagome grabbed for whatever was important to her and a small memento from Lord Sesshomaru's palace, a small coin from the dresser. It was probably not important and he would not notice its absence. Along with her own. Exactly what she wanted._

_Kagome headed for the letter on the desk and quickly signed her name at the bottom._

**Sorry for ruining your kimono two months ago and thank you for everything today. **

Kagome

* * *

**(This Author's Note is pretty long by the way, just saying. I had a lot to ramble about)**

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! And I'm going to end it here because it was getting too long. Geez, can you believe this thing took like 10 pages in word? With font size 12? I have blisters on my fingers. *Grins* So what did you guys think about this chapter? Hopefully it touched your heart, I was writing this after I got depressed about something that was said to me.

Also the bolded parts in the letter are the parts that Kagome rewrote after her tears smudged the letters. So the Prologue was letter that she didn't fix her letters in. Hope that wasn't too confusing.

Anyway want to know what happened to Kagome before she knocked on Sesshomaru's room and after she left? You'll have to wait next weekend! :DD If you have any guesses please review them, I'd love to know what you guys were thinking.

Also if anyone is interested about figuring out what story this one was based after, I have to say something regarding this. I realized during this chapter that my story is starting to become a LOT more original than I thought so it may not work. If it makes it any more obvious the real story is technically native to Russia but I sorta switched it to France…..I'm such an idiot but it had to be done T_T

I'm going to be doing Review Responses at the end of each chapter from now on due to my being busy and not remembering to reply. Thank you for everyone that's followed this story and favorite! It means a whole lot to me that you guys are interested To those who reviewed much love to you and I will be replying to them at the end of each chapter so to those I already replied to, you will be getting a second reply at the end of this chapter for being awesome :D

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE**

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField**: Thank you for the comments you've made about this story. I will make sure to "Keep em coming" as you say. Hopefully you remain interested in it enough to follow through :D

guest: Yes I will make sure of that

**gigglez30**: Hehe! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Rebelchickie**: OMG! Thank you so much, to think one day I would be able to deviate people from their original pairing…. I am also a huge Inuyasha and Kagome but I wanted to challenge myself by writing Sesshomaru. He's so hard to write! This means a lot to me :DD I hope you continue enjoying and reviewing upcoming chapters!

* * *

_Hope you all like this chapter, please review if you loved it (or hated it) and I will see you all next week! Ja ne!_


	5. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Fourth Chapter! Yeah we left off at a depressing point of the story, I think I may have shed a few tears myself. *sigh* Anyway! I know it looks like the story has been moving pretty quickly emotion wise but don't worry (for those of you who like to build relationships) it's no longer the same with Kagome. Read on and find out what I mean :D

**Summary:** Preparing for the rounds of Social Events is what my life has always been about. We don't work, we live from money our relatives send us and nothing more. Until firstborn Prince Sesshomaru looked my way and then everything changed and I do mean everything.

**Rating**: M (The lemons will be cut out. I might post it on AFF or something though.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. What does belong to me though is this plot and any original characters that I add in there. I repeat: I make no profit off of this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_It took a few minutes for Sesshomaru to finally, kick the bucket as they say. She had not returned at all the next couple of hours and he wondered why. The plan was for her to stay behind the door; no one could imagine the shock that went through Lord Sesshomaru when he heard her retreating steps. What was an even bigger shock to him was the non-existent steps back to his dwelling._

_Curiously, the eldest prince stepped out of his room to find himself in front of hers. He wondered what the best approach would be in such a situation. Knock on the door? No this was his palace, he should not need to do such things. Step in? What if she was changing, that would give him the wrong impression. His brain continued racking through different ideas and scenarios._

_It took a long nine minutes to final decide that knocking then entering seemed like the best idea. His knuckles hit the wooden surface before calling out, "Hey, vermin. I'm coming in." _

_Upon setting foot inside her quarters, Lord Sesshomaru already had a sinister feeling. Something just wasn't feeling right. His eyes scanned the room to realize that all her items were untouched and there was a letter sitting on the desk. The eldest prince did not realize when his long fingers wrapped around it but the next thing he knew, his eyes were scanning the document with held breath._

_**SEVERAL MILES AWAY**_

_Kagome walked around town aimlessly, she truly had nothing to live for anymore. To be honest, Kagome was not one to admit defeat so quickly. A few bullying tactics, a few harsh words, a little betrayal that truly was nothing to her but family was important. Especially her younger sister, Sango along with her mother as well._

_Mother was never a truly kind person; Kagome merely lied to herself by saying that Mother was doing it for the best of both of them. That made everything seem so much better but now that they were gone, though Kagome was not sure if it was forever or not, she had nowhere else to turn to._

_This led to her ocean blues staring down into the thrashing waters below the bridge she was currently standing on. A brewing storm was causing an increase of water, causing it to gain force. That looked really painful but Kagome was truly numb. A slight laughter escaped her lips once she realized that a mere months ago, the thought of dying seemed like a joke. Something unachievable, something surreal. She never though she would be in this situation._

_After a few moments of making up her mind, Kagome inched forward to her demise before a large set of hands grabbed her hips, forcing her onto the ground. _

_The man behind her sighed, "Whew, geez Kagome. Wadya think you're doing hoping off bridges? You could have died you know?"_

_That voice, Kagome could never forget that voice. She turned around, ocean met gold._

"…_Yeah, I know."_

_His eyes got as big as saucers, looked almost like a cartoon and Kagome almost laughed. Almost. She was pissed, no pissed was an understatement. Kagome was _furious_. How dare he take her way out and then make her feel better about life all of a sudden?_

"_Kagome, if this is a joke….confess now."_

_She rolled her eyes, "I don't remember us being on first name basis."_

_A wide grin met her eyes, "Well about that. You see when a man and woman meet, they both encount-"_

"_Cut the crap. I get it."_

_Then a fake pout met her eyes, "The story was about to get good."_

_The two burst out laughing, Kagome, because his pout face was adorable and Inuyasha, because her laugh was very contagious. Suddenly, sniffles reached his ears and the young prince kneeled on the floor, bringing Kagome to him._

"_What happened?"_

"_Do not pity me."_

"_I'm simply concerned. It's only been around 2 years since we last met each other and here you are, attempting suicide. Can you blame me for being a little curious?"_

"_Nice, of course you don't know the difference between months and years."_

_The two fell silent for a moment, Kagome mostly due to Sesshomaru's similar words. The light in her eyes disappeared as quickly as it came. She wondered what the prince was doing at the moment. Did he read her letter? If he did, what did he think about it? What did you do after reading it? And if not, why not? Did he throw it away? Did he burn it without even looking at the contents? _

_A sigh escaped her lips, Kagome actually for a second thought that he would help. She could not speak of what happened to her home and wanted him to understand that but he sent her away. He sent her away to the worst possible place, the Harem._

"_He sent me away." A mere whisper._

_Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"_

"_Let me start from the beginning, promise me that you will not speak until I have finished."_

_The prince sent her a comforting smile then nodded. Kagome smiled sadly before starting the events of her afternoon._

_**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**_

_(The flashback will be in Kagome's first person okay? Better that way)_

_I knew the moment I felt my hand connect with her face that were was going to be some trouble. Kikyo looked absolutely furious, livid even. She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me, probably causing me some brain damage as well. She leaned over to my ear and whispered a few words, _

"_I see you getting comfortable with the eldest prince." She sneered, "Should you not be worrying about your own family?"_

_I felt all the color drain from my face and, judging from Lord Sesshomaru's expression, he noticed it as well._

"_See that man I was talking to? He smelled of gunpowder and burnt wood. I wonder what that means.  
_

_I let her sinister words sink in for a few moments, to think I was looking forward to this afternoon with Lord Sesshomaru. Without a second though, I bolted for the gates, my feet sprinting towards my home. In my entire life, I had never gotten from a certain point to another so quickly._

_My feet carried me around the alley, to the back, where we lived and I froze. The entire neighborhood seemed to be gone. No no no no, this wasn't possible._

_If even humanly possible, my feet ran even faster to my own house. Sweat dripped down my cheeks underneath the hot afternoon sun but I ignored it, I ignored everything, even the stinging from the sweat coming in contact with my eyes. All I was focusing on was getting home, to my family._

_When I got around the next turn that's when everything broke down. There was my house, or at least its remains. Fire was engulfing my home, forming thick clouds of smoke throughout the area. I didn't even realize when I stood in front of mother's property. I didn't even realize when I fell down to my knees. All I could focus on was the crackles and flames in front of my eyes, causing them to water. Or maybe it was my tears, honestly, I could not make the difference at the moment. _

_Desperately I tried to approach the flames, I kicked down the door and entered. The flames were not even on my mind at the moment, I just wanted to save whatever I could. I grabbed a few pictures, a few mementos and tried calling out for my family. Luckily no response replied meaning no one was in the house._

_Suddenly, a piece of burning wood fell down near my arm. It barely grazed me but it did burn my skin, because boiling tar was not enough. Finally deciding there was nothing left for me to grab, I left the house and sat outside._

_Ocean blues watched the fires, before hearing crunches behind me._

"_Kagome?" Oh the sweet sound of my mother's voice. I whirled around to find her and Sango staring at me then at the house._

_Without a second thought, I dashed for my sister with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so glad they were okay, everything seemed so much better now. Next thing I hear is a loud smack! The sound of a slap. It took a moment for me to realize I had just been smacked by mother._

"_How dare you show your face around here!" She hissed at me._

_CRACK!_

"_Sango get behind me!" Mother forced Sango behind her. "You always disappoint me Kagome. Always. You had one job, one job Kagome! All you had to do was seduce Lord Sesshomaru, bear him a few children to live in luxury but you get me nothing in return!"_

_To be honest, my ears were not paying attention at the time. I searched Sango's eyes for any form of defense but she merely kept her head down. My head bobbed down, this wasn't my fault. This was Kikyo's fault!_

_Suddenly, I was so furious! To have my own mother go against me like this for no reason was just too much. I've spent too many years going through this, I'm done and tired._

"_You know what?" My voice quivered._

"_Do not talk ba-" Mother started but I cut her off._

"_Shut up! I'm not done talking!" I screamed at her, my voice breaking during the sentence. Her eyes widened at me, good, I thought. Now her focus was on me._

"_I'm sick and tired of you and your damn words. You do absolutely nothing for me and Sango. All you do is bitch" Mother gasped at my cursing, "and moan about what the hell I should be doing while you just sit back and enjoy the damn show."_

_I threw my hands up in frustration, "And I'm done! You hear me? I'm done. I'm too tired to do this. You have absolutely no idea what I've been going through the last two months."_

_I sighed then shook my head, "I ran into a burning house without a second thought. Thinking that maybe my family was in danger, maybe they needed my help, maybe I could salvage a few important things. honestly, it wasn't worth the trouble."_

_My hands, clumsily, rolled up the sleeves of my shirt to reveal my burn marks and bruises. "Do you see these mother?" I asked her, my voice shaking from anger, sadness and something else. "These were given to me by the ladies of Lord Sesshomaru's Harem. You see these black marks?" I pointed at them, "Those are boiled tar, it's a pain to take off and honestly it's still hot if you want to feel it."_

_I sighed, happy that I had gotten that out of my system. "Okay mom?" It's been so long since I've called her that. "Please I just want to go home, wherever you guys are. I'll get a job if possible, I'll try harder just don't make me go back there mom. Please." I fell down to the ground again, feeling the shards dig into my knees. I was so tired of everything. "Please." I begged again._

_Silence reigned throughout the neighborhood; the only sounds were of burning wood. I heard crunching in front of me, probably mother's footsteps. She sighed then turned around._

"_That…" She paused, "Was very disrespectful. There was a better way to word that." Her tone seemed final; she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do right?_

"_I raised you better…" I knew what that voice sounded like, this was when she felt guilty but was too stubborn to apologize. "I dismiss you. You no longer belong to the Higurashi family."_

_What?_

_I watched mother and Sango's steps retreat into the darkness. W-what just happened? Mother dismissed me? Was that even legal? Of course it was but was it morally wrong? Probably._

_My mouth opened to yell out to her, but no voice passed by my lips. I no longer had anything, no home to go back to. No personal belongings, nothing. I spent the next couple of hours grieving, crying my heart out until my voice was sore and hoarse. My eyes finally looked up to see the sun setting, numbly, I made my way towards Lord Sesshomaru's manor._

_Truth be told, I hadn't realized I arrived at the palace, even less, Lord Sesshomaru's door. I stared at my hand knocking on the door and waited. Lord Sesshomaru seemed angry when he answered but he suddenly seemed shocked. Or at least that's what it seemed like to me. _

_It wasn't until now that I realized what my appearance must have looked like. I probably smelled of burn wood and it started raining so my hair was matted in every direction possible. Geez what a way to present myself in front of the prince._

_We remained quiet for what seemed like eternity before I muttered the first thing that came to mind._

"_They are gone." My voice croaked, I sounded like a lost case._

"_Who are gone?" He asked, his voice sounded like velvet silk sheets. _

_But my mind was not functioning well and I responded with words that probably didn't even make sense. "They are gone." I repeated, "Nothing left. Absolutely nothing."_

_Another moment of silence passed between us._

"_What is gone? What are you speaking of?"_

_Dear prince, how I wish I could tell you unfortunately it wasn't easy. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, the same as when mother left me. _

_Another moment of silence passed by. _

"_Go stay in the Harem for tonight then come back and talk to me when you have regained the ability to speak." The color faded from my cheeks, he started closing the door but I stuck my foot out to catch it._

"_Don't." I pleased, desperation coming through my voice. "Don't send me there." The tears cascaded down my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I wasn't one to just display my emotions so easily._

"_Then explain." He bit out. I froze, what should I say? I can't talk about it yet. I need time to think and process things. I was too broken to speak, too….I couldn't even find the right word for it._

_Another moment of silence before I heard the next few words, "Leave. Now. Before you anger me. Stay in the Harem." His voice replied coldly, devoid of emotion. Then I heard the door slam but this time I didn't attempt to stop it. I stood before the door for a few moments, fresh tears dripping down my cheeks without restraint. _

_**BACK TO KAGOME AND INUYASHA TALKING**_

"_And that is when I wrote the letter and left it on the desk. He probably didn't read it though…" Kagome muttered, keeping her eyes on the ground beneath her. Inuyasha shifted to the side, not believing what he was hearing. How was it even possible for someone her age to experience such tragedy? No wonder she no longer felt like living._

_He muttered a few things to himself before grabbing Kagome's hand. If people looked down on her due to her status, posture and other meaningless things then he was going to fix it._

"_Kagome." He whispered, "Let me educate you." Her eyes shot upwards and golden met ocean blues._

"_What?" She asked, not quite understanding his intentions._

"_Come live in my palace. I will hire the best of the best teachers to inform you of our royal ways. And then, people won't look down on you any longer. Your mother, Kikyo and even my idiot brother."_

_Kagome swallowed but her throat ran dry. Could she really achieve such a thing? Undergo a complete transformation to show everyone what she was made of? Could she? Was that even possible?_

_Her eyes scanned Inuyasha's for any trace of deceit but she found none. Kagome's soft hands grasped his own before muttering her answer with her head down._

_Inuyasha frowned, "What did you say?" His hands lifted her chin to reform eye contact._

_A new flame shone in Kagome's eyes, "I said, yes." Her hands squeezed his own with determination. She was going to show them all. She was going to gain her mother's respect and make her regret dismissing her, she was going to show Kikyo just who she was dealing with and Lord Sesshomaru was going to regret sending her away like trash._

_Kagome No Name was going to make a comeback with a loud __**bang**__._

* * *

**A/N:** Snaps! There goes chapter 4. You know it's weird, I don't look at these chapters until Saturday nights which is when I wrote just about all of this. It's the weirdest thing, maybe Saturday nights are a thing for me.

So! Hopefully this wasn't too confusing for you guys with the whole time changes and stuff. Clearly Kagome has got some training to do. Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorite and to those that reviewed. It means the world to me :D

I notice this story, after only 4 chapters, has already received more than 700+ views! Even though a small amount has reviewed it still means a lot to know people do read this. You all are awesome!

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE**

* * *

**gigglez30**: Awww thank you so much! I was originally planning on having Inuyasha come up in this chapter anyway so we're both happy! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones :D

**LoveInTheBattleField**: No seriously, thank you! It's really nice to know people are reading my stories so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

guest: Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review if you loved it (or hated it) and I will see you all next week! Ja ne!_


	6. Update

11/10/2013

Sorry guys but I will be taking a break from Fanfiction. Many things have happened over the past couple of days and honestly, I haven't been able to find the motivation to keep writing.

1) A family member dear to me has just passed away and it's been killing my writing drive

2) My friend just informed me that this story was plagiarized. Or at least the plot of it, another user (on a different site) was using my story and now I'm afraid to even continue writing it just in case that person steals it. Unfortunately, we can't do anything to stop this person, she has an enormous source of support for what she has done and no matter how many times we report it, nothing ever happens.

I don't know when I'll be able to continue writing but know that I haven't completely given up yet! As soon as my issues are resolved Kagome and Sesshomaru will come back with a BANG!

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I would kindly ask that you guys don't unfollow it because it will come back in the near future.

Until next time guys.


End file.
